


桃之灼灼 第三十八章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Summary: emm。。预感会被LOFTER吞的一章:)
Kudos: 1





	桃之灼灼 第三十八章

然后顾若兮就赤裸裸的把君弯弯给忘记了，等事后两人都养好伤出去玩的时候，君弯弯还因此狠狠的吐槽了顾若兮一番，骂她“重色轻友！”  
......  
等顾若兮养好屁/股的伤已经是五天后的事情了，尽管屁/股还有一点点的痛，但是不妨碍小丫头活泼乱跳的。  
君墨扬也很守信用的打算下朝就带她去普善寺。  
为此她还兴奋了一整夜，原本君墨扬打算好哄人然后拉她上/床运/动一番，却被小丫头义正言辞的拒绝了。  
小丫头一脸奶凶奶凶的，恶狠狠地瞪了那人一眼，然后义正言辞的拒绝了他。  
废话！要是真做了，她明天就不用起床了。  
君墨扬郁闷了好一会儿，最后还是顾若兮不停的撒娇才把他的脾气给磨没了。  
......  
这一天阳光明媚，日光氤氲，微风轻轻吹拂起马车的帘子，马儿塔塔的走在路上，影枫在马车前驱车，马车里坐着一对男女。  
女人正窝在男人的怀里香甜的呼呼大睡。  
今天一大清早，顾若兮就睡醒了，兴奋地在床上拱来拱去的，直把身旁的男人给吵醒，男人对于昨晚小丫头拒绝他的事情依旧“耿耿于怀”。  
这不，现在又在这里拱火了，一整晚软香暖玉在怀，而且又是自己心爱的女人，要是可以做到坐怀不乱他都要怀疑自己的性取向了。  
如今还在他怀里蹭来蹭去的，君墨扬清晰的感受到体内的欲火被噌的一下点燃，像是有着星星之火可以燎原的趋势，可那个捣蛋的小家伙仍不自知。  
所谓的自制力早就被蹭没了，一个翻身就将那个不听话的小家伙压在身下，微眯着鹰眸，里面闪着未知的光芒，棱角分明的脸蹦得紧紧的。  
男人紧盯着女人无辜纯洁的眼睛，忍耐了一晚上的欲望在此刻爆发，直接吻上女人因为不满而微微嘟起的粉嫩的唇瓣。  
“唔”  
顾若兮吓得睁大了眼睛，惊呼出声，惊慌失措的抬手挡在男人的胸前。  
男人的吻不似以往的那般温润细腻，而是带着几分惩罚和不满的意味，粗糙的吮吸着女人的唇瓣，灵活的舌头敲开那唇瓣，不允许女人的分毫的拒绝直接撬开那齿关与里面温香的舌头交缠在一起。  
男人粗粝的指尖撩开女人亵衣的下摆，一寸一寸的摩擦着那细腻娇嫩的肌肤，女人被男人的触摸而激起一颗颗的疙瘩，宽大的手掌握上那柔软弹跳的玉兔，不轻不重的揉捏着...  
等顾若兮想起来发生什么事情的时候，身上的衣服已经被人脱光了，浑身上下因为挑逗而泛起娇羞的粉红色，顾若兮趁着男人松开她的唇，连忙尖叫出声，“嗷嗷！君墨扬你那个伪君子，你快放开我。”  
可那语调就跟平日里撒娇的时候差不多，甚至还带上了几分娇羞。  
话音刚落，顾若兮就发现她身上的男人面露不善，眸子黑沉得都快滴出水来，薄唇紧抿，眉头紧紧皱起来，从她身上下来，紧接着一把将顾若兮翻过来，兜着风抬手就打在那挺翘白皙的两个浑圆上面。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
这五下巴掌都是实打实的，丝毫没有放水的意思，一阵阵的痛感从屁股传来，顾若兮委屈极了，原本就充满着水汽的眼睛此时直接流出眼泪来。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“唔唔...”  
男人却也不打算哄了，拿过衣服就给她穿上，眼角看到女人满是水汽的委屈的眸子，皱巴着一张脸，语气不善的冰冷地说：“安分点！”  
“呜呜...我痛...”  
“本王倒觉得打轻了...”眼角睨着女人白净的脸蛋，一副你就是欠揍的表情。  
小丫头顿时就更加委屈了，想哭又不敢哭...


End file.
